


Swallow

by ChromeHoplite, gxlden



Series: Sebaciel Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Thief!Sebastian, inuendos, leader ciel, saltine challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxlden/pseuds/gxlden
Summary: How Ciel and Sebastian survive in a world plagued with zombies - sexual jokes and competitive eating.





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of several prompts we did for a Tumblr challenge using dialogue prompts. 
> 
> #1: _"I'm not a thief. I'm just really good at acquiring things that aren't mine."_

Judging from the sky, it was about two in the afternoon, the low-hanging sun intensifying the smell of death and putrefaction that had hung in the air ever since the outbreak. Thankfully, the band of misfit survivors went unaccosted during their foraging mission. Though they returned to their base empty-handed, each breathed a sigh of relief that none of those _things_ had crossed their path -- gray flesh peeling from their faces and limbs, muscles decaying, eyes cloudy white like spoiled milk as they shuffled towards Ciel Phantomhive and his party. 

They had set up their temporary base in an abandoned office building that offered them elevated, unobstructed views of the surrounding terrain. Ciel, who was in the lead, halted the party just inside the perimeter of the parking lot when he noticed movement, a shadow in one of the upper windows. 

“Don't,” he instructed, seeing Mey-Rin raise her rifle in anticipation. “Save your ammo,” he told her. “We can approach from all sides and take it down without wasting a valuable bullet.” 

The crew moved into position with practiced synchronicity, everyone counting in their heads and waiting for the right moment to storm the upper floor. Ciel, born leader he was, took the first step into the room where the shadow had been seen, his shotgun with the sawed-off barrel held up in defense. Immediately, he realized their intruder was alive and well, a human just like him, and they were currently rifling through the file cabinets where Ciel had stored some of the team’s provisions, siphoning boxes of crackers and canned fruit into a knapsack of their own. 

“Well,” Ciel whistled, cocking the shotgun for show, “lucky for you, you're no zombie, but I don't take too kindly to thieves now either. So I'd stop right there if I were you.” 

Sebastian dropped the saltines next to his makeshift weapon, eying the baseball bat littered with nails at its far end with a certain amount of disdain. A melee with a mindless mini-horde, no problem, he was quick and lethal with the kind of brute strength that came with years of fighting fires; but he was no match for a human hiding behind a gun.

He’d studied the trio for a week now, holed up in and around the water tower less than half a mile away, keeping track of their schedule, planning to ransack their refuge. They shouldn’t have come back so soon, his watch told him so -- in fact they were two hours early. It didn’t matter now. Slowly, and still not facing the one who’d caught him red handed, he moved the bandana that sat over the bridge of his nose to hang loosely around his neck and brought his hands up shoulder height as he rose to his feet. 

“Don’t shoot,” Sebastian said, finally turning around, a smug little smile plastered to his face. He cleared his throat -- his voice had grown gruff from disuse, and his speech sounded more like a bear's growl than his normal baritone. “I’m not a thief. I’m just very good at acquiring things that aren’t mine.”

“Don't worry. Thief or not, you're not worth the bullet,” Ciel sneered, uncocking his weapon and dropping it to his side. It was mostly true. Ciel didn't really want to shoot him; it would pain him too much watch the life drain from such a pretty face. This man was the most beautiful thing he had seen in months, but if he tried anything, like rushing at Ciel with that gnarly baseball bat, he wouldn't think twice about putting him down. 

Hesitantly, Sebastian lowered his hands and his eyes darted to the box of saltines by his weapon and back up the handsome face before him. This man, whom he had taken to be the leader, was by far more attractive in person than when viewed with a pair of binoculars. And while he’d broken into the office out of hunger for sustenance, he we struck with an insatiable craving for flesh that differed from that of the undead that roamed outside. The taste of salt was in his mouth as he considered the crackers again, but it was taking in the sight of the other man’s body that had saliva pooling along his tongue. He swallowed twice, then licked his lips, and hoping to kill two birds with one stone, offered: “What do I have to do to walk out of here with those crackers?” 

Taking note of the way the stranger ran his tongue nervously over his lips, Ciel cracked a little smile and answered, “Depends. Lemme see how wide you can open your mouth.” 

A toothy grin spread across Sebastian’s sensual full mouth and his eyes lit up. With Ciel playing along coyly, he felt like finally _something_ was going right in the world. He conceded to the leader’s request, opening his mouth and stretching his jaw, jamming his tongue just behind his front teeth. After five seconds, he closed it again and gave Ciel and his followers a knowing look. “So… Are we going to do this in front of _them_? Not that I mind or anything… but I’m giving you fair warning, I’m a little out of practice.” 

“Oh, don't worry about that,” Ciel laughed, observing the mischievous gleam in Sebastian’s eye. “They don't mind. You see, we’re hard-pressed for entertainment these days,” he explained vaguely. Trusting Mey-Rin to cover him, Ciel stooped down right before the intruder and retrieved the sleeve of crackers he had dropped. “You can take the saltines,” he said, “if you can eat six of them in a minute.” 

“I'll tell you what, short stack,” Sebastian said pointedly after the other male clearly misunderstood what he’d meant, “if I eat more than you can in a minute, I get to leave with my knapsack and everything that’s inside.” He held his hand out, in what he thought was the universal sign for _let’s make a deal_ , but with the way this kid was so slow on the uptake, he couldn't be sure Ciel would actually catch on. In case he didn't, Sebastian turned towards the sword-wielding blonde and smiled at her roguishly, “What do you say miss? Wouldn't it be more entertaining if your little leader got in on some _action_?” 

The young woman rolled her eyes and gave Sebastian a bemused smile, like he didn't know what he was getting himself into. And maybe he didn't. Ciel rested a hand on his cocked hip and spoke in an almost dangerous tone. “Don't test me. You're in no place to be making deals.” The smug look on the man’s face was beyond irritating, and Ciel couldn’t stand to back down from his challenge. “But fine, I could use a distraction.” He popped open the white plastic package and tore it to expose the neat line of bland crackers. “If I win, you leave the crackers and your bag, _and everything that's inside it._ ”

Sebastian gave Ciel a curt nod and pushed the hair out of his face, only for it to fall into place again. He gratefully accepted the nine or so crackers that were placed in his outstretched hand and smiled inwardly; already, his mouth was watering, both from the sight of the salt grains adorning the crackers and from not having eaten in over eighteen hours. _This,_ he thought, _was going to be a cakewalk_. “Ladies, do I have your assurance that you won't be interfering?” 

“Of course,” Mey-Rin said, adjusting her splintered spectacles for show. “We’re here to keep things fair -- make sure neither one of you cheats and stuffs ‘em down your pants or something.” 

“Yeah, there’s much better stuff you could be putting down there,” Lizzy chuckled, giving Ciel a shove and causing him to shatter one of the crackers in his hand. He turned and funneled the crumbs into her mouth, a furious blush climbing his neck and cheeks. 

“Shut up and keep count,” he growled. 

Sebastian took notice of how the colour enhanced Ciel’s appearance by softening his countenance and making him seem more youthful. He winked at his adversary, deciding then and there to use his bashfulness to his advantage, then leaned back against the filing cabinet, setting the stack of crackers on the desk to his left and waited for one of the girls to give them their signal. 

Once _go_ had been uttered, (by whom he couldn't tell, right now he had eyes only for the lovely flushed face before him), he stuck two crackers onto his tongue and began to languidly chew and suck the stale squares. His fingers found the topmost button on his shirt and unfastened it with ease, then went onto the next and the next, each time revealing more of the hard planes of his well-defined torso. By the time he reached just below his belly button, he added another cracker and continued, eyes boring into Ciel’s with a wicked glint.

More than once, Ciel nearly choked on his crackers while watching the stranger undress. Chewing on the tacky mass in his mouth gave him something else to focus on besides the warm ache in his cargo pants, but that did not make it any easier to swallow down. A lump formed in his throat as a neat trail of dark hair appeared just below the man's navel, and Ciel sputtered on his sixth cracker. _How long could a minute be?_

Shirt shrugged off and left in a crumpled heap on the dirty linoleum, Sebastian added another two crackers in his mouth. He knew he was trailing behind Ciel, but he could hardly care at this point; the blue-eyed leader’s ogling was reward enough. He wiped the crumbs at his fingertips on his taut belly then fingered the waist of low-riding jeans. He made work of the persistent button and zipper and shook out of his jeans, letting them pool around his boots. 

A distinct ridge in his underwear gave evidence of his growing interest, which was slowly winning out over his common sense. Entertainment versus sustenance; but with the blandness of the crackers and how his mouth felt like he was churning plaster and water, did he really want to win _more_ of this stuff? He crammed another three crackers just to try to keep up, and his right eye twitched as his mouth went bone dry. 

“Time! No more gentlemen,” the blonde cheered. “Mey, how many did our handsome visitor get?” 

“I don't know how many to count,” Mey-Rin replied, “‘cause he shoved a few in there at the last second but I know he didn't eat them. Without those, he'd be at six.” 

“Well shit. Ciel’s at six, too,” Lizzy announced over Ciel’s triumphant hacking and spewing. “How do we handle that?” 

No hunger or _thirst_ was worth the continued effort of masticating the mushy, half-viscous, half-gluey lump that stuck to the roof of his mouth as much as it coated his tongue. Sebastian leaned over as discreetly as possible towards the small garbage bin and spit out what was left, trying to summon the will to swallow the remnants. “Fuck. Those are no prize, you can keep them. I guess I’ll be taking my leave then,” he said, smirking at the leader as he bent to pull up his jeans. “You know, _Ciel_ , as far as first dates go, this wasn't the worst one I've had.”

Ciel had to chew a few more times before he was even able to consider swallowing the sticky sludge that plastered the interior of his mouth. With a cough, a hack, a heaving breath, he got it down, and then cleared his throat and looked at the stranger, whose name he was now desperate to know. “No, definitely not the worst,” he agreed. “But after all that, you’re just gonna spit it out?” Ciel feigned shock, hand to his heart. “That's a shame. I pegged you as a swallower. I would offer you something to wash it down with, but you'd probably waste that too...”

Ciel stopped the man as he made his way past the leader and his cohorts, hand wrapped tightly around his bicep. Ciel was immediately impressed with the toned muscle he pressed his fingers into, and considered how advantageous it would be to have such a nice pair of arms in their party. Instead of extending an invitation, Ciel snatched the backpack and looked inside. 

Canned fruit, peanut butter crackers, squares of baking chocolate, a box of bandages, and the single warm cream soda that had been pilfered from their supplies were all shoved down into the bottom of the bag, haphazardly hidden under a gray long sleeve shirt that didn’t look like it could fit around the man’s muscular arms. Ciel shook his head in admonition as he removed one item after another and stacked it on the desk beside him. After a moment, he picked the package of softened milk chocolate up and dropped it back into the bag before handing it over to its owner. 

“Here,” he said smugly, “something sweet to remember me by. Next time we meet, you’ll owe me one.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Feed us with Kudos and Comments**  
> 


End file.
